


Don't Go Without Me

by Lexigent



Category: Canadian 6 Degrees, due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 08:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A last goodbye.</p><p>Written for the prompt "Don't go without me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Go Without Me

Ray watches the fire play across the lines on Fraser's face as he sits down beside him on the wooden floor of the cabin.

"Last night tonight?"

They always knew this moment would come, but neither of them is really prepared when it finally hits.

Fraser looks at Ray, blinks a couple of times. He looks so much older than his years in that moment, the wrinkles and lines in his face a landscape of pain and loss.

He nods.

"It's been a good time."

Fraser sighs. "Right you are."

He runs his left hand through Ray's hair. His right's buried in Dief's fur, feeling for the steady heartbeat that's been growing weaker and weaker over the last couple of hours.

"Goodbye," he whispers finally.

Ray puts an arm around him and squeezes his shoulder, catching Fraser as he leans against him.


End file.
